Ravena Felis
Ravena Felis is the split personality of Ravena Felidae. Story Felis was created as a manisfestation of Ravena's negative emotions that were suppressed by the Neko Bell. It was soon revealed by RoM that Felis was originally just a magical container implanted by the Neko Bell which purpose was just to absorb all negative feelings so that it made it easier to keep Ravena's in check. RoM simply merged it with Ravena's subconcious so that it became sentinel, bringing about the birth of Felis. Her purpose was still the same, to absorb Ravena's negative energy but now Felis is able to monitor Felidae's mindscape as well as act as a fail-safe trigger should Ravena ever relaspe into her Psycho phase. Appearance When Felidae converts to Felis, her curls will straighten out, becoming long and straight. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. She also gains some height when coming into her Lunatic Phase, looking more her age as opposed to Felidae's child-like appearance. Personality Felis is a polar opposite to Felidae's personality. While Felidae is more sweet, Felis has a dominatrix-like personality. Unlike Felidae's more loving and cheerful nature, Felis is cold, sadistic and is not afraid to kill anyone in cold data. She is also more manipulative and calculative. Her personality is also more mature, seductive and cruel and she is not above giving people harsh cruel truths about themselves. When slowly transforming into her Lunatic Phase, Felis gradually becomes more vicious and bloodthirsty attacking anyone in glee. She also stops using the usual "-nya" at the end of her sentences. Despite being Felidae's dark side, she does retain some bits and pieces of Felidae's goodness, for example, her unwillingness to harm animals, especially Punnya. Felis is also shown to envy Felidae for being the dominant personality and so looks towards every oppurtunity she gets when the bell is removed. 'Psycho vs Felis' While Felis and Psycho Ravena (who names herself Lynx) both were manifested out of feelings of rage and darkness, the distinct difference between the two is that Felis is a reflection of a jaded dark part of Ravena's mind while the Psycho phase was a result of a suppressed emotion hidden even from Felis. This Psycho part of Ravena appears as a dark ominous mass in her mind that was sealed away into a sphere that Felis uses to monitor Ravena's mind. When Ravena's snapped, Felis was unable to control the sudden powerful rush of negativity allowing it to break free from her and take over Ravena's mind. This darkness within Ravena is so strong that even Felis herself is terrified of it. However, this display of Ravena's darkness has caught the attention of Kusanagi who has begun to see another potential Joker in her Deck. Pre-Cannon When Ravena gained the Neko Bell, her negative emotions were suppressed into a corner of her mind. Sometime after changing her appearance and name to Ravena Felidae, the emotions began to manifest itself into a separate personality with some interference on RoM's part. Felis first appeared when her bell was snatched by a thief while she was exploring Tokyo City. The transformation caused a brief amount of chaos for the city (and the thief) until Punnya was able to calm Felis down with Serenity Croon and reattach the bell. Cannon During a fight with Rose, Felidae's bell got knocked off which resulted in Felis getting freed once more. However, Felis's freedom did not last long as she got mind-controlled by Rose. She was later converted back to Felidae after Shadow replaced the bell. Later on during the Eclipse Tournament, Felidae's Bell was torn off once again by Rose resulting in an all-out rage battle between in the two. The battle ended in a draw due to Grim and Shadow intervening. Weapons/Items Neko Bell: '''The Neko Bell is a magical item that both Ravena and Punnya wear around their necks. The Neko Bell functions as a seal that surpresses Felis within Ravena's subconcious. It also connects Ravena with Punnya mentally and emotionally. Unforutunately there is one drawback; the longer Felis remains active, the less the bell would try to suppress her. Instead, it would begin to try and suppress Felidae instead. '''Golden Gauntlets: '''The Golden Gauntlets are gauntlets that partially covers Ravena's forearms. They are virtually indestructable and serve as defense for Ravena who uses her quick reflexes to block projectiles or other attacks in a style similar to Wonder Woman. '''Twin-Tail Whips: '''The Twin-tail Whips are Ravena's main weapons of choice. They are a long pair of black and red whips whch are hidden within Ravena's sleeves. Using her chakra, Ravena is able extend the length of the whips or make them harden into spikes. '''Punnya Cannon: '''Punnya Cannon is Ravena's special Weapon created when her pet Neko-Manju, Punnya, combines with her arm. Punnya Cannon has the ability to absorb the user's element and convert it into a destructive beam. '''Punnya Cannon: Bazooka Mode Meant for group attacks. Ravena will stand at the back while others will support the main body. Punnya Bow Punnya takes the form of a long bow. This mid/long-range weapon delivers attacks in the form of arrows made from compressed magic. Punnya Puncher Looks like boxing glove. A Close Combat Weapon that enhances a single punch with magic. Punnya Sniper A sniping rifle for precise long-ranged attacks. Punnya Hammer A meteor hammer for Close to Mid-Ranged attacks. Punnya Mallet A long war hammer that Ravena uses for close combat attacks. Melodic Mic The Melodic Mic is an item Ravena found in the Underground Tunnels recently while scavenging there. At first it appeared to be inactive so Ravena kept it in hopes to sell it. However thanks to a certain incident, Ravena was able to activate it with her spirit, presenting her with the Idol Form and song, My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew theme song). The Melodic Mic turns out to be a Magical item that is activated by the Music in one's heart. Whoever it reacts to is granted an Idol Form as well as a song that is compatible with the user. The Mic will then convert the user's Music into a power that can be used for battle. Different users will be granted different Idol forms. The mic itself resembles a microphone from Mermaid Melody except it is white and with a gold mouth piece. When activated, it's appearance changes to suit the user's Idol form. Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Telekenises, Telepathy, Levitation, Empathy, Healing and Magical Knowledge Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Self-Explanatory Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: All the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Original Power Nekomata Being a Nekomata-Girl, Ravena has the following basic feline abilities: ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Also in addition, Ravena also posseses a few extra abilites which include, flight, and the abilitly to conjure up spirit balls. Information Gathering During her time as a rogue, Ravena's main specialty was information gathering. Thanks to her stealth and sharp hearing, Ravena was considered the "Mata-Hari" in the information network. Even in the present, Ravena still hangs on to a couple of "cards" she play when the time comes. Techniques/Magic Bakeneko-Ken Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Ravena Felidae. It is a Capoeira based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Ravena is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a Nekomata) to intimidate her opponents. Bakeneko Moves Elbow-Knee Whammy!: Ravena climbs on to her oponent's back and swings her body around the head while simultaneously driving her elbow and knee to the front and back of the head. Back-Breaker: Ravena sits herself on her opponent's shoulders and swings herself down parallel to theirs and wraps her legs and arms tightly around the neck and waist respectively. By quickly bending her body forward, Ravena can easily break her opponents spine in half. Five-Point Paralysis: Ravena strikes five major points on the body to paralyze her opponent. (Ankle, Spine, Shoulder, Neck, Forehead) Fear: '''Ravena projects a large apparition of a BakeNeko to intimidate opponents. Alternatively, Ravena releases a wave of killer intent. When either in Lunatic or Nirvana Phase, Ravena is able to project her Fear on a larger scale that it can paralyze people within a 5-mile radius. '''Ravena Propellor: Ravena swings her body parallel to her opponent's arm catching them in a headlock with her legs before forcing them into a rapid spin in the air, looking like it's namesake. Dance of the BakeNeko: A deadly dance of such ferocity and finesse that it mesmerizes the opponent to the point that they would not realize that they have been inflicted with wounds until its too late. This is Ravena's sure-kill technique. Phantom Paw: Ravena strikes so fast that a single strike hides two more strikes. The marks left behind resemble paw-prints, hence the name. Spells As a controller of the element of Magic, Ravena is knowledgable of a few spells. The following are the known spells so far: *''Neko-Neko-Nekoko: ''Ravena's regular spell chant. *''Hana-Hana-Hanabi:'' Creates fireworks of fire flowers, mostly for show. *''Tsume-Teka-Neko-Teka:'' A spell that transforms Ravena's nails into claws. *''Neko-Nekobi-NekoHIBI!!!! :'' Conjures up fireballs. *''Na-Na-Na-Nao-Nao...rasu~....:'' A healing song that Ravena sings to heal wounds. *''Mao-Mao-Maomoru:'' Conjures up a protective barrier. *''Azareth Metrion Zinthos:'' Activates her Azarethian Magic. Ravena doesn't use this incantation as much as she did when she was younger. Eversince the incident with her brother and Sakura, Ravena began to develop her own spells as well learning new ones. The words for these spells differ radically from Rave's usual chanting. Developed Spells: *''Ekor Logam: ''Transforms Ravena's Tails into a strong indestructable Metal. They become heavier and more capable of defense. Ravena is even able to retain their original flexibility and prehensielness. *''Badan Logam:'' Turns Ravena's entire body into Metal, enhancing her bodily defenses and physical attacks but reduces speed and flexibility. *''Taufan Kepak: A spell that sumons wind to her enlarged wings which Ravena flaps hard to create a powerful typhoon. *Hutan Kejam:'' A spell that summons various plant life that viciously attacks Ravena's targets. What kind of plants that emerges depends on the environment. *''Kucing Bayang-Bayang :' 'One or more domestic sized cats created from shadows to aid Ravena in information collecting or scouting. Whatever they experience (see, hear, smell, etc...), will automatically transfer back to Ravena.' *Harimau Petir: A spell that induces a storm and summons a Thunder Beast in the form of a White Tiger with electric blue jagged stripes. A powerful spell that requires a significant amount of Magic from Ravena. New learnt Spells: *Beau Glamoras: ''A Glamour Spell that can alter appearances for a period of time. *''Veritas: A spell that makes it's targets answers truthfully. *Silencia:'' A silencing spell. *''Movere: Causes inanimate objects to come alive briefly. Also a counter-spell to immobolizing spells. May also be used to move those that have been immobolized or paralyzed. *Non Permoveo:'' Imobolizes targets. *''Amplio: A support spell that enhances the abilities of others. *Gigano Contego: ''Projects a giant shield that covers a significant amount of land depending on Ravena's limit. *''Transfiguro: (Insert intended transformation): A transformation spell. It provides a proper transformation unlike the Glamour spell which is only casts an illusion. *Captivitas: Summons a magic circle that traps it's opponents for a certain period of time. Ravena can only activate it after she has stamped her magic signature in five points around her opponent or when her opponent has stepped into the centre of the circle. *Corpus Geminus:'' A spell that gives Felis a physical body outside of Ravena's mind. Likewise, Felis could cast it if she was the one in control of Ravena. Felidae learnt this spell to give Felis some freedom but as Felis is a part of her anything she experiences transfers to Felidae. Felis is still able to use her powers but as she is conjured by magic she can only use Magic and physical attacks. If Felis uses up too much magic she returns to Ravena and she also cannot wander to far from Felidae or she would significantly weaken. 'Pactio' Felis has proven to be capable of performing pactios with others. 'Unison Raid' Felis was able to perform Unison Raid with Shadow's magic spells and Felidae when Felis learnt how to physically bring her out of her mind. Body Takeover Body Takeover is a technique that Felis uses to take over Ravena's body without the removal of the Neko Bell. Ravena is completely unaware of this technique because Felis can only use it in one of two situations: Ravena is completely unconsious OR Ravena triggered her Mind Transfer Jutsu thus leaving her body completely vulnerable to Felis's use.The basic idea is that the Body Takeover can only work if Felidae's consiousness is out of commission. Punnya Weapon Attacks: Punnyanko Echo (Punnya Cannon) A powerful destructive beam created from the users element . Gigano Echo (Punnya Cannon: Bazooka Mode) Basically a larger scaled Punnyanko Echo. Different people bring different attacks: Gigano Echo: Magical Beast Rampage (Ravena, Illu and Bella) Illu's Beast of Miasma attack consisting of magical creatures of different elements from Bella. Gigano Echo: Magic Blizzard (Ravena, Naenia and Rose) A deadly tornado of magic enhanced ice and snow. Mao-Mao Arrow and Mao Arrow Barrage(Punnya Bow) An arrow made from condensed magic that provides a precise but powerful strike. Mao Arrow Barrage is basically a larger scale attack that fires a multitude of arrows. Meow Rumble (Punnya Puncher) A magic enhanced punch that packs a huge impact. Feli-Shot (Punnya Sniper) A single precise shot formed from compressed magic. Cat Impact (Punnya Hammer) A powerful strike delivered with magic. Gigano Cat Impact (Punnya Mallet) A larger more powerful version of the attack. Relationships Kurostubasa: Shadowlight0982 Felis enjoys flirting with Shadow despite her misandrist nature whenever they meet but she does consider his sense of righteousness very annoying. Generalhyna Felis considers the Wild Card a nuisance and hardly ever acknowledges her much to Bella's annoyance. However she does get annoyed when either Bella or her toon freinds call her a slut or bitch openly, and harshly (or for some like Collhorn to call her ugly, or for Luffy, Ussop and Chopper to call her a scary lady, or for Bella, just a psycho crazy lady). DrummerBoy4Life Following her misandrist nature, Felis thinks very lowly of DB doesn't hesitate to want to see him on his knees. Keybladedude While Felidae admires Key, Felis does not but she considers his knowledge useful and wants him as her underling. Illu and Mukurowl Eventhough Felis shows obvious disdain for Illu's lack of frontline fighting and her shyness some part of her is unwilling to hurt Illu despite everything. As for the owl, she's fond of him. Felis is however best friends with Demonic Illu. Combining Felis's siren singing and Illu's violin, the two are dubbed as the "Demonic Duet". Punnya Of course as Felidae's pet, Felis adores Punnya and is the only thing besides Muku-chan that she won't harm. Felidae Despite Felidae being the dominant personality, Felis considers her weak and naive while she considers herself the True Ravena as she requires no special item to walk freely. She frequently refers to Felidae as DeeDee. 'Team Mercernary': BloodXForXMyXRose Rose is the only person Felis considers a worthy rival while at the same time, an annoying pest. Like Ravena, Felis tends to either tease or insult Rose with various nicknames, the most common one being "Maid Fetish". Other nicknames include "Tater-Tots", "Ms. Hissy-Priss", "TsundeRose" and "Rosie". Despite this though they are surprisingly in sync when they fight. Mister Grim Grim is one of the few males in FFW that Felis would not harm instantly for three main reasons; 1. Grim is the only one has shown empathy for her, 2. Saiko and 3. Doppleman waits on her hand and foot. Naenia Felis considers Naenia a worthy opponent and is the only she treats with respect so far but instead of refering to her as "Oneesama" or "Nana-Nee", Felis simply refers to her as "Nana-chan". Wolfey141 In regards to Wolfey, Felis miraculously keeps forgetting him, so the first she always says to him is, "Who're you?" which pisses the hell out of him. 'Others:' Whiskasfriskas Felis typically despises Whisk for many reasons. Ravena will either refer to him as "Whisk", "Whisky" or "Lil'brother". Reader-of-Many Being the one responsible for her existance, RoM is the only one who she would listen to obediently. RoM is the only one who can trigger her transformation by calling her name or with just his presence even without the removal of the bell. Whenever RoM is around, Felis suddenly becomes withdrawn and submissive as compared to her usual dominant and violent self. She also willingly calls him "Master" as he was the one who created her. RoM refers to Felis as his "Pet". It is possible he knows how to erase Felis which explains her behaviour. Transformations 'Idol Form' In Idol form, Ravena's jacket disappears and gets replaced with a frilled black short skirt with a golden and black belt. Her top becomes a single-strap top that slings from her right shoulder while her gauntlets are replaced with long red fingerless gloves with round gold -rimmed black jewels on the back of her hands. (Like Raven from Teen Titans.) Her boots become trimmed with a gold design while her laces become gold as well. Finally a gold ribbon will appear in her hair with a small fluttering bow adorning her left ear. The Melodic Mic will become a black cat's paw with a red fluttering ribbon adorned with a gold bell. Her Song is "My Sweet Heart" by Rika Komatsu and "Bouken Desho Desho" by Hirano Aya. Lunatic Phase Lunatic Phase, as explained by Punnya in catgirl form, is the name of Felis's full transformation which she undergoes if left alone for 12 hours. Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. Lunatic Idol Lunatic Idol is Felis's Idol Form. In this form her entire ensemble becomes a black and gold version of Felidae's Idol Form, except she has a tight mini skirt instead of frilled and the jewels on her hands are red. Her top also slings from the left instead of the right and is revealing her navel. The gold ribbon in her hair will appear around her neck and her arm gloves become netted arm gloves. The Melodic Mic will take the form of a black and gold headset with the mouthpiece poking out from the right side of her face. Her Song is Soul Eater's theme "Paper Moon" and "Ankoku no Tsubasa" in Lunatic Phase. When Lunatic Felis teams up Demon Illu, her song becomes "Black Diamond" by Nana Mizuki. Music Themes Felis: Paper Moon (Soul Eater Theme) Lunatic Phase: Ankoku no Tsubasa (Lady Bat, Mermaid Melody) Felidae and Felis: GOD KNOWS by Hirano Aya Quotes (*smiles evilly*) "I'm Baa~aack~...." "It's against Felidae's rules to destroy others.... *smiles evilly* "However, I'm not Felidae..." "You've been very naughty, cutting me like that. *Takes out whip* I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you now~! *Cracks Whip*" "Me? A Demon?! A Monster?! A Psycho-Bitch?! Don't you dare call me those names! *Smiles maliciously* I'm a Nekomata, and don't you forget it!" "Oh I'm not mad, I'm Insane!" "Please....no....I don't wanna disappear! I wanna Exist! Don't Erase ME!!!!!!" "I am the embodiment of her jaded heart, I am the darkness that dwells in her mind, I am the rage and bitterness seeded in her soul, I am the Inner Demon, RAVENA FELIS!!!!" "You think''' I'm''' Deedee's true Dark Self? HA! Please, I'm only the Safety Trigger. Her REAL Darkness goes far beyond the chaos I'm capable of creating." "Deedee.....you maybe a woman, but you are still nothing more than a foolish child....." "I serve only one man...." *Looks at RoM* ---- (to Kurotsubasa) "What you know about Ravena barely even scratches the surface.... Deedee....Felidae.... her mind is more warped and complexed that you can ever figure her out to be...." "Fools, all of you! You have yet to find out the true terror of Ravena Felidae! " ---- (to Shadow when he enters Ravena's mind with the Lapis Lazuli) Felis: Shadow, you have to get out of here! It's not safe! Shadow: What are you saying Felis? Where's Rave?! Felis: That is none of your business. You must leave now! Shadow: But why? Felis: *sighs heavily* During that last match with Sakura, something bad got lose in here. A Darkness, even darker than me, broke free of my control and is now wrecking havoc. Deedee and I are doing our best here to try and seal it away again. We have to win this battle. You can't be here, because if we lose, you'll be trapped here too.... ---- (to RoM) "Yes, Master..." "Will that be all Master?" "It is my pleasure Master....." "Anything for you Master...." ---- (Speaking to Shirogane) "Come now, surely you would have learnt my name by now. I know you have been learning through Illu's experiences. Ne, Shiro-chan?" "Wareware wa hijō ni nite, Hinadori-chan...." ''(We are very alike, Baby-Bird...") "I am able to project my conscious once my vessel is in slumber. As for the nickname....well...''Sore wa kawaiidesu." "Like you, I have always existed and yet never existed at all. You and I, we are protectors of our vessels. We came to be because they need us to be, whether they know it or not." Gallery Felis.jpg|Lunatic Felis and the "Brothers Grim" Shadow vs illu and felis by raiju onna-d55xqx8.jpg|Illu, Shadow and Felis, FIGHT! Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg|Felidae and Felis Ravena felis lunatic phase by raiju onna-d542a2y.jpg|Lunatic Phase Trivia *Eventhough Felis is a part of Ravena, she thankfully only has access to the spells and some Yamanaka Clan Techniques. *While Felis is definitely more cruel than Felidae, she does show to care for animals, Punnya and Felidae herself. *Felis describes herself as Ravena's True Self. *Felis is a Tsundere. *Felis is also a Misandrist. *Felis represents the more logical side of Ravena while Felidae represents the more emotional side. *Felis displays a wide variety of knowledge in various subjects due to the fact that researching is one of her hobbies, her favorite area being psychology. *The first two times Felis was released, both times were caused by Rose. *Felis's biggest fear is to lose her existance. ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Split Personality